The invention relates to a vehicular side-impact restraint system.
A typical side-impact restraint system comprises a gas lance, a gas bag in fluid communication therewith, and an ejection channel in which the gas lance and the gas bag are arranged.
Such a system is known from prior art. It serves to produce a restraining effect for a vehicle occupant in a side-impact situation so that the risk of injury is reduced or totally eliminated.